Our objectives are to delineate routes of solute exchanges between blood, CSF and CSF-contacting tissues and the mechanisms by which they are effected in normal and pathological tissues. Proposed approaches include light- and electron microscope autoradiography, immunochemistry, immunocytology and tissue culture.